Neo Destiny Movie II: Dominated Mind
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: This the 2nd Neo Destiny which is a parody of the 2nd DBZ movie "The World's Strongest" with a Fatal FurySNK Style fighting to it as the KOF 99' Fatal Fury Team join forces with Alvin Jr, Bernice Jr, Tenya, Raila, Timmy, Trixie and Arnold in Battle
1. Dominated Mind Intro

Neo Destiny Movie II: Dominated Mind  
  
Note: This is the 2nd Neo Destiny Movie that features Characters from Realbout: Fatal Fury not King of Fighters (Sorry no Kyo)  
  
In Neo-Southtown Inside the Gesse Tower Alexander Armington came face to face with Gesse Howard himself.  
  
Alexander II: So you're Gesse Howard, The Kingpin of Southtown what do you want from me and where's Fifi?  
  
Gesse: You mean the furry If you want her try fighting me for her.  
  
Alexander II: Big mistake Gesse Sever Waver!!!!   
  
Alexander hits Gesse with the Sever waver but he was unharmed from the attack  
  
Alexander II: What the hell?  
  
Gesse: Your moves are wake Alex. Let me show you want try power is Reppu Ken!!!  
  
Gesse wave his hand and a ground energy wave sends Alexander II cross the room and into the wall. As he fell to the ground  
  
Gesse: Hmmm What a fool young Armington is. Now who's the next Strongest Fighters to Dominate?  
  
Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!!  
  
The Next Sence is cuts from the Fatal Fury 1 and 2 Animes and Dragon ball Z and Timmy Turner blasting Frances into the wall of the Soul Sealer's lair. And the Dragon Shenron Appered with the Japanese Kanji of " Neo Destiny Movie II: Dominated Mind" right in fornt of it. 


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Boyfriend

Chapter 1: Missing Boyfriend  
  
The next Day In Neo Southtown Fifi is walking down the block where she saw a man wearing a Red cap and Vest with Bondie hair. his name is Terry Bogard.  
  
Fifi: Excusez-moi are you this Terry Bogard person?  
  
Terry: Yeah that me what's you name?  
  
Fifi: I'm Fifi I came to Southtown looking for someone name Alexander Armington II.  
  
Terry: Alexander Armington? Hmmm I think I heard of him.  
  
Fifi: Well his family have told me that he went to southtown but he never returned. You don't mind helping me?  
  
Terry: You want me to help you?  
  
Fifi: I was hoping that you would know where I can find him.  
  
Terry: Well why not i'll help you fine your boyfriend.  
  
Joe Higashi: I think I should join yeah Terry.  
  
Terry: Nice to see you agian Joe.  
  
Andy: I'll go too I juts want to know just how Alexander II vashised out of thin air.  
  
Fifi: Merci!  
  
Joe: I don't speak french.  
  
Mai: She's said Thank You dummy.  
  
(Meanwhile At the Gesse Tower)  
  
Alvin Sr: You with the staff where's Gesse Howard?  
  
Billy Kane: Sorry Mr. Stevenson but the boss isn't seeing anyone today. But I'll be a match for a Half Saiyan like you.  
  
Alvin Sr: I guess I have to move you then.  
  
Billy Kane (Spining his Pole staff around): Not likey blondie.  
  
Alvin Sr: Ryusouken ha (Dragon fang fist wave)  
  
(Alvin Sr fires a one hand energy wave and Billy knocks it away out a open window)  
  
Billy Kane: Come on Red Dragon you have to do better then that if you want to get pass me.  
  
Alvin Sr: Eye of the Dragon!!!  
  
(Alvin Sr fires off a Eye Blast knocking down Billy into the floor and Gesse is standing there claping)  
  
Gesse: Impressive Red Dragon I thought you forgot to use that attack.  
  
Alvin Sr: Don't flatter yourself Gesse. Where's Alex?  
  
Gesse: Armington boy? You'll facing him real soon.  
  
Alvin Sr: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
(Just then the floor open and Alvin Sr. fell right into it)  
  
Gesse: That should hold him until Young Alex is ready.  
  
Alex II: You think that I'll would have my mind be controled by the likes of you? You forgot that Alvin Sr have a Son and 3 Daughters.  
  
Gesse: Oh he does huh?  
  
Billy Kane: I think I seen them their names are Alvin Stevenson Jr, Bernice Stevenson Jr, and the other two who are a year younger then them are Raila and Tenya Stevenson.  
  
Wolfgang Krauser: Okay Gesse you had you fun with the Armington boy and the Orignal Red Dragon now it's mine turn.  
  
Gesse: How long you behind standing there Krauser.  
  
Wolfgang Krauser: Long ehough to see how you thrown Alvin Sr. into that holding room. 


	3. Chapter 2: Calling In All Heroes

Chapter 2: Calling In All Heroes   
  
(We cut to inside of the home of the Stevensons as the following people-Alvin Stevenson Jr., Bernice Stevenson Jr., Raila and Tenya Stevenson, Timmy Turner, Arnold, and Trixie Tang are sitting around in the living room enjoying themselves.)  
  
Alvin: And then, he tries to ram me with a knife but a Rising Rekkuken ha later and he was on his knees surrendering.  
  
Timmy Turner: And good riddance too. He has no right in trying to rob ya like that.  
  
Arnold: Why people even bothered to rob anyone anyway if they are just going to get caught one of these days?  
  
Raila Stevenson: This is coming from someone who is a Spirit Detective.  
  
Arnold: True.  
  
Bernice Stevenson Jr.: Well, it's great to have nearly all the gang here, with no troubles to worry about.  
  
Alvin Jr.: What, with the Soul Sealer and goings on in the past.  
  
(Someone knocked on the door)  
  
Trixie Tang: I'd get it.  
  
(Trixie goes over to the door and open it. Terry is at the door, a little bit surprised.)  
  
Terry: Trixie Tang? Since when did you decided on living here?  
  
Trixie: Don't joke, Terry. You know very well I ain't planning on moving away anytime soon unless it's with my Timmy.  
  
Timmy: (V.O.) I heard that!  
  
Alvin: (V.O.) We're in the living room, Terry. Come on in.  
  
(Terry, along with Andy, Joe, Mai, and Fifi, follows Trixie into the living room.)  
  
Tenya Stevenson: So Mr. Bogard, what brought you here?  
  
Terry: This skunk.  
  
Timmy: (holding his nose in disgust) I wondered where that smell came from. Can't you at least leave her outside?  
  
Trixie: Timmy!  
  
Fifi: Oh, moi, as you say, do not mind. Moi get this all de time.  
  
Arnold: And who are you?  
  
Fifi: Fifi LaFume, girlfriend of Alexander Armington II.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Alexander Armington II? Why that name sounds so familiar?  
  
Joe: You should know who he is. Your dad teamed up with Alexander Armington I to save his son and the world from an evil vampire fox once.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Oh yeah. Now I remember.  
  
Andy: Cutting to the chase, Fifi was in Southtown looking for Alex II and we decided to come to Los Angeles to see if you have seen him.  
  
Raila: Not really, no.  
  
Bernice Jr.: Come to think about it. We haven't seen our dad since he left to search for the one known as Geese Howard.  
  
Timmy: Isn't that the same guy who forced Ryo's father Takuma Sakazaki to worked for him as Mr. Karate?  
  
Mai: That's the same person.  
  
Terry: Hmmm. I wondered if both Alex II and Alvin Sr.'s disappearances are connected.  
  
Andy: Any reason why you said that?  
  
Terry: Well, the recent activites in Southtown has been increasing recently. And rumor has it that Geese Howard has been experimenting with mind control recently.  
  
Raila: It's official then. Geese has both Alex II and our dad!  
  
Tenya: That creep!  
  
Arnold: We don't know that, but it's best to go to Southtown and investiated.  
  
Trixie: Skunk girl, you'd have to stay here because we don't want you to get into the crossfires.  
  
Fifi: No, I will take care of myself as you are, Ms. Tang.  
  
Trixie: Okay, but don't say I didn't warned ya, Fifi.  
  
Bernice Jr.: Let's go already! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Armington Brothers came t...

Chapter 3: The Armington Brothers came to join the heroes   
  
Back in Neo-Chicago Sky was receiving his Brother Telepath.   
  
Razor: Sky what wrong.  
  
Sky: It Alexander II He in trouble.   
  
Anthors: Hay did Fifi came by and ask us?  
  
Alexander I: Great Geese is Trying to get control of my son and Alvin Sr. That Guy going to pay!   
  
Slappy: You got to save him.  
  
Sky: If he comes under control of Geese I have the Separation Spell ready to separate the evil out of Alexander II.   
  
Razor: So That means I am in Charge for now until we get Alexander II and Alvin Sr. Out of there Smith Call the LFA Blood Pack we might need them.   
  
Smith: Right.   
  
Rouge the Bat: Well Anthors love we better help Fifi and I will call the Freedom Fighter to help.   
  
Anthors: Good love.   
  
Razor: So let move it Sound the Alarm!   
  
Alarm: Buzzing!   
  
Razor, Sky, Tammy, Dot Warner, Anthors, Rouge, Freedom Fighters, LFA Blood Pack, Smith Jackson, Alexander I, Slappy, Skippy went into the Jet and the Jet took off to Southdown.   
  
Razor in the Captain Chair.  
  
Razor: We going to meat Alvin Jr. and Fifi there.   
  
Then the Jet land in Southtown.   
  
Razor: Alvin Jr.   
  
Alvin Jr. Razor.   
  
Fifi: Razor.   
  
Sky: Hey Fifi I just receive my Brother whereabouts.   
  
Dot: Well the mind thing.  
  
Fifi: Were?  
  
Sky: He Is in center of Southtown.  
  
Terry: That the same toward we fought Geese.   
  
Alvin Jr: So that were it is.   
  
Razor: Oh this is the Blood Pack they will be helping us in this mission.   
  
Tammy Squirrel: Well we can go right now.  
  
Razor: We will take the LFA Cars it quicker to get there.   
  
Then they got in the LFA Cars and then they drove off to the center of Southtown and the Singers Blast off. 


	5. Chapter 4: Troublesome Visitors

Chapter 4: Troublesome Visitors  
  
When we Left off Alvin Sr woked up inside the Basement of the Gesse Tower.  
  
Alvin Sr.: Ahh My head? Now where am I?  
  
(Alvin Sr kicked the door down and found himself surrounded by Gesse's henchmen)  
  
Thug #1: Going somewhere Mister?  
  
Alvin Sr: All of you stand back you won't beat me but unless you all want to be beaten half to death tell me with Alex I's Son Alex II is or get out of my way.  
  
Henchmen: Fuck you Asshole!!!!!!  
  
(Alvin Sr Transformed into Super Saiyan 2, raise both and his hand and the Henchmen who was closeing in on him got blown away)  
  
Henchmen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Ssj2 Alvin Sr: I guess that move the Jedi knights use worked for me after all. (Turning around) You are planing to slab me link you did with Jeff Bogard?  
  
Thug: Wait have Mercy.  
  
Ssj2 Alvin Sr (Grabbing the Thug by his coat): Where Gesse did with Alex II?  
  
Thug: H-He's on the 88th in some lab.  
  
Ssj2 Alvin Sr: Thank you (Thrown the Thug into the same room he walked out of)  
  
(While Alvin Sr took the Elevadetor)  
  
Timmy: Okay who's My sensei Alvin Stevenson Sr?  
  
Thug #2: Well boy we'll tell if you can beat us first.  
  
Ssj Bernice Jr (Transformed to Super Saiyan): We have no time for this! Ryuhou-Kenha!!!! (Dragon Cannon Fist wave)  
  
Ssj Tenya: Maximum Ryusou-Kenhadou!!!! (Maximum dragon fang first wave surge/cannon)  
  
  
  
(Bernice and her sister blown the Thugs away with their energy attacks)  
  
Terry Bogard: Crack Shot!!!!  
  
(Terry Knocks down one of the Thugs and Grabbed him)  
  
Andy Bogard: Okay you know where Gesse has Alexander II?  
  
Fifi: What have you done to him?  
  
Thug #2: He's on the 88th Floor but you'll have to get pass Billy and Yamazaki to get to the Boss becasue he has a surprise for you all.  
  
Joe Higashi: Terry what the hell is this guy talking about.  
  
Terry Bogard: I have no idea let's just hope that we're not too late.  
  
Mai Shiranui: Darnit looks like someone is rideing the Elevadetor non stop.  
  
Andy Bogard: We should Stairs.  
  
Trixie: All the way to the 88th Floor?  
  
Anthors: I have a better idea we'll take fly to the roof and walk down to the 88th floor from there.  
  
Alvin Jr: Good idea.  
  
-Watching from a montor Screen-  
  
Gesse: Hmmmm It would seem that the Armington brother have teamed up with the Bogard Brothers as well.  
  
And when they come they be force to face Sennou Alexander Armington II.  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Sennou Alexander II - Brainwashed Alexander II 


	6. Chapter 5: Assault By Yamazaki

Chapter 5: Assault By Yamazaki  
  
(Cut outside as our heroes fly (well, they also carry some who can't fly) to the roof.)  
  
Fifi: I hope my love is okay.  
  
Razor: Oh, trust me, Fifi. If that **** Geese tries anything, he is going to meet the business end of my fist!  
  
Trixie: That is harsh. I liked it! Though I liked Timmy more.  
  
Timmy: Hey, thanks.  
  
Ralia: Hey, that reminds me. Where did the bat and that guy who looks suspiciously like Alex II come from?  
  
Joe Higashi: I am wondering about that myself.  
  
Anthors: Well, you see. Me and Rouge...  
  
(By this time, they had just reach the rope. And when they get there, they are meeted by an evil voice interrupting what Anthors was going to say.)  
  
Voice: Sand shower surprise!  
  
(A bunch of sand appeared and nearly blown out heroes away. When they managed to get their balance back, they discovered that their attacker is...)  
  
Andy: Yamazaki!  
  
Yamazaki: That's right, ***swipe Andy! You will have to get by me if you want to save the boss's prisoners!  
  
Timmy: Let me at him! No one kidnaps my sensei and gets away with it! Hadouken!  
  
(Timmy fires a electric energy wave at Yamazaki but he dodges it and kicks Timmy to the ground.)  
  
Yamazaki: Pathetic fool! You are no match against me! Guillotine!  
  
(Timmy block this attack with his Rising Dragon Fist, sliding to avoid the attack and punching Yamazaki. The two got into a game of fist fight.)  
  
Trixie: Look at him go!  
  
Terry Bogard: I hope he learned much from your father, Alvin, if he wants to live.  
  
Alvin Jr.: Trust me, my dad taught him a lot so he should be find by himself.  
  
(Back on the 88th Floor, Geese, joined by Billy Kane, is watching this.)  
  
Billy Kane: Ha! That little runt is no match against Yamazaki!  
  
Geese: Don't be too sure of yourself, Billy. This kid is trained under Alvin Stevenson himself. Speaking of which, I better check to make sure he's still where he's supposed to be.  
  
(Geese check the other monitors. He got a bit upset when he sees that Alvin Sr. is no longer in the basement but in fact is fighting the henchmen on the 80th floor.)  
  
Billy Kane: **** it! He is on his way here!  
  
Geese: Well, it's fortunate the elevators only go up to the 80th floor. It will take him and his friends sometime before he even reaches our floor.  
  
Billy Kane: Shall I eradicated him?  
  
Geese: No. I will send Laurence Blood to deal with him. Besides, I still need you in case anything else goes wrong.  
  
Billy Kane: If he fails, then I am going after the Red Dragon myself!!!!  
  
Geese: No, Billy. I will send my new henchman.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 6: Assault By Yamazaki Part 2

Chapter 6: Assault By Yamazaki Part 2  
  
When we last left off Timmy was locked in battle with Yamazaki  
  
Yamazaki (Grabing): Is this the Crimson Dragon? What did you Sensei forgot to show you how to fight someone like myself. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!  
  
Timmy (Aura Surrounded Him): I'm just warming up Yamazaki. Souryuu-ken!!!!  
  
(Timmy broke Yamazaki's hold on him)  
  
Yamazaki: What the hell was that Aura coming from you're not a Super Saiyan.  
  
Timmy: Nope me human.  
  
Yamazaki: Hebi Tsukai!!!  
  
(Yamazaki loosen up his arm and suddenly give an extended jab  
  
angled upwards Timmy doges the attack and does 3 round house kick as 3 cresset energy waves hit  
  
Yamazaki from all sides)  
  
Yamazaki: Hey you really are the Crimson Dragon.  
  
Timmy: How did you know?  
  
Yamazaki: The Skills of the Crimson Dragon is the strongest next to the Red Dragon's Skills. You have to know anyone fighting style if you want to get the upper hand boy.  
  
Timmy: You don't know the half of it Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki: Liek helll!!!   
  
Timmy: Aban Halo slash!!!!  
  
(Timmy swings his energy wave from Aburn Sword)  
  
Yamazaki (absorb the attack from his hand): Bai Gaeshi!!!   
  
(Yamazaki The projectile that Yamazaki throws is a  
  
red, crescent shaped energy wave.)  
  
Arnold: Look out he just counter Timmy's attack!!  
  
(Everyone doge away as the wave crash into the window)  
  
(Glass Brakes)  
  
Terry: Hey do Gesse Know that you smash one of his windows?  
  
Yamazaki: Who in hell cares I'm only pay to keep you guys from going to the top floor.  
  
Andy Bogard: Looks like we all have to pin him down at once.  
  
Arnold: All right then.  
  
Yamazaki: Who cares how many of you are going to fight me i'll tear you all apart!  
  
To Be Continue 


	8. Chapter 6b: A Battle with Brainwash Alex...

Chapter 6 Finish Fight and the debut of Brainwash Alexander II or His Dark side  
  
During the Fight with Timmy and Yamazaki Andy Bogard thinks that they should take him on at once.  
  
However that many not happine  
  
Yamazaki: THAT IT KID IT TIME TO END THIS! FIRE FORCE!   
  
Timmy: Crimson FIRE BLAST!  
  
The Crimson Fire Blast went through the Fire Force and hit Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki: WHAT GEESE I HAVE FALE YOU NOOOOOOOO!   
  
(Then he was destroyed.)  
  
Back in the lab Geese was angry at Yamazaki failer.  
  
Geese: GRRRRR HE FALED! OK THAT IT THEY WANT TO SEE ALEXANDERII WELL THEY GOING TO SEE HIM BUT UNDER MY CONTORL AND HIS DARK SIDE Almost took control but 50% he is fighting Alexander II go and Destroy your friends!  
  
Brainwash Alexander II: YES MASTER!   
  
Then Alexander II flew towards his friends to destroy them.  
  
Billy: Ok Geese answer me this why you send him to face his friends?   
  
Geese: I just found out that Alexander II is not as strong as the Original Red Dragon but he has the same strength as Alvin Jr. So let watch the battle.   
  
The heroes continue to walk.  
  
Fifi: Please Alexander II come back to us.  
  
Then Anthors, Razor and Sky scene something.   
  
Anthors: Guys he coming but he is brainwash and his dark side is almost took over but we can get his light side to fight it so we have to weaken him first and Sky when he is week use you separation spell to remove the dark side of him.   
  
Sky: Right.  
  
Timmy: well we can weaken him but not killed him.  
  
Fifi: Please don't kill him just free him.  
  
Terry Bogard: Ok guys get ready.  
  
Then Brainwash Alexander II came down.  
  
Brainwash Alexander II: My Master Geese want me to destroy you. (Then He struggle to fight it): Guy Don't kill me but free me from my dark self and the Spell hurry (then the brainwash took effect). Then he went to a Shin-Human.   
  
Anthors: I will fight him first DRAGON POWER UP!  
  
Then Anthors became the Dragon Anthors.  
  
Dragon Anthors: Alexander II if you in there fight the dark side and fight the brainwash Imposter.  
  
Razor: Fifi get back I don't want Alexander II to kill you.  
  
Fifi: Ok but free him.   
  
Then Fifi went to a safe spot.  
  
Razor: Tammy protect Fifi at all cost.   
  
Tammy: right.  
  
Then Tammy went with Fifi.   
  
Razor: RAPTOR TRANSFROME!   
  
Then Razor Became RAZOR RAPTOR.  
  
SKY: ARRGGGG! BOOM!  
  
Then Sky became the Light Crazy Sky.   
  
Shin-Human Brainwash Alexander II: LET GET IT ON!  
  
Dragon Anthors: LET ROCK!   
  
Then Alexander II and Anthors fist connect each other and that began the fight.  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
